The witch and the toad
by The-Dizter
Summary: A romantic fairy tale of the oddest kind; an unemployed Ginny becomes an assistant to the unkind and bitter Harry Potter. He has loathed her from day one and she doesn't want anything to do with him as well. Warning: slight AU, Clichéd, but kind of cute.
1. Chapter 1

_**Spoiler alert for whoever didn't read the last Harry Potter book!:** Slightly **AU**, I wouldn't particularly say it has dark Harry...more like pissed off Harry, Voldemort is still evil, but he's alive in this one even though this takes place 8 or 9 years after Harry graduated from Hogwarts. Harry still works for the ministry and is head Auror, Ron and Hermione are Married (no kids), Neville Married Hannah (one kid), Luna is alive but I don't know what I want to do with her yet, Hagrid is alive and still works at Hogwarts (of course), Fred is still dead, Hedwig is still dead, Malfoy is alive and still a death eater. I changed Harry and Ginny's past relationship; they did not date in Hogwarts or after hogwarts, Ginny still had a crush on Harry in her first year. Harry, in this one, hated her and still hates her, now Ginny hates him (blah blah blah), and Dumbledore is still dead._

_I am not a professional writer. I am just doing this for fun. My grammar is not very good. And there will be some clichés I think. So just read it to have fun, nothing sophisticated. Oh yeah, and I do not own any characters accept the ones that are not in J.K. Rowling's book. All belongs to her._

_I appreciate you giving this a chance._

* * *

London, England

It was chilly. The dark and murky streets of London were billowing with light fog and glistening with smattering water. The October sky, sparkling with stars during the summer, was now cloudy and filling with dark smoke coming from the chimneys.

"He's over there!" the distant shouts of the local policemen appeared. They were running through the alley ways, chasing after what looked to be an "outlaw", wearing a long black cloak and had long soggy wet hair. "Stop at once! Now!" they demanded.

After a very long gripping chase through alleyways and fences, they came to a gap that was in between two buildings. It was a dead end.

"We got you! You have no choice but to halt at once!" the sergeant forcefully demanded.

The victim stopped, panting. His back was still hunched as he reluctantly turned around. He held a stick in his left hand. His eyes showed hate and annoyance. His hand slowly raised the stick and was about to say something when he was suddenly blasted backward in the wall by a great force of light.

A young man with dirty blond hair wearing the oddest clothing had run past the men and immediately tackled the victim to the ground. . He was pointing a stick, similar to the one the other had, to his head.

"He said halt scumbag" he growled to him, the 'victim' was struggling under the boys grip, but then gave an evil chuckle.

"The Ministry can't afford to be picky and choosy I see", he said with amusement.

The two officers were holding out there guns prepared to arm themselves, but were still very shocked; first by the unexpected force of light which looked like a meteor had hit the guy, and that a boy was trying to wrestle this man who looked like he could snap him like a twig.

"Are you out of your bloody mind lad? Get out of here!" they called irritably.

"The mud bloods said scram maggot", the man growled, then in one quick movement grabbed the boy's hand that was holding the stick and flipped him over on his back.

"Freeze or we'll shoot!" they yelled, there guns pointing at him.

The man laughed with mirth, then raised the stick again "crusi…" he begin but his wand had flown out of his hand.

"Get him!" Someone shouted above them. They hastily looked up, two men had jumped down from one of the buildings, tackling the man to the ground, and pushed him up to the wall with such force he groaned in severe pain.

"Hey! Stop this! Who are you!" the policemen cried. They were about ready to go over and tear the men off him when the alleyway was suddenly lit up with a blinding light.

They turned around, hands hovering over their eyes to shield the head lights. It took them a while to relies it was a motor cycle. A man was sitting in it. He was wearing a cap and goggles.

"Who the heck are you?" they yelled, frustrated that no one was letting them do their job.

The man swung his leg around and stepped off the bike. When he took off his goggles they saw that he was a very young man, maybe in his early 20's. He had jet black hair that was a little wet, and his emerald eyes had dark bags under them. He, like the other perpetrators, was holding a stick.

"I think we can take it from here…um…_gentleman"_ he said firmly.

The policemen looked from each other and him in confusion and frustration.

"Who do you think you are?!" said one sergeant, "get out of here boy! Or we'll arrest you for…" he was cut of when the young man raised his stick. Rolling his eyes as if he expected this, he shouted "Obliviate!"

***

The Burrow...3 days later

The barely standing, Weasley home was filled with many family members today. Ron, Hermione, Percy, George, Angelina and Ginny were visiting Mr. and Mrs. Weasley after prolonging it for months.

"I'm so glad you three finally made some time for you're parents…you've had no idea how dull it's been around here" said Mrs. Weasley, who had the cheeriest smile on her face and hummed merrily as she was filling everyone's plates with mountains of food.

Hermione and Angelina were looking uncertainly at everyone but still kept a normal visual, while all the Weasley children had big cheesy grins plastered on there faces, almost as though they cut out someone's smile from a magazine and pasted it on there own.

Ginny, among them, noticed how stern her father looked. Guilt spilled over her, making her slink slightly lower in her seat. It had been months since she and many of the other Weasley children, saw their parents. She missed them terribly, but everything had just been so hectic; she had reassigned from her position on the quidditch team, and the wizarding world was still suffering from the perennial war.

Arthur Weasley was looking at his children firmly but kept very calm. "Yes it certainly has, you children have no idea how much this means to your mother" he said as if he were giving them a lecture rather than a statement.

"Well we are very glad to be here. Isn't that right Ronald" Hermione said brightly, nudging Ron in the ribs.

"What…oh right, yep, we love coming!" Said Ron as he started rubbing at his bruised side from Hermione's nudge.

"Yeah, you act like someone threatened us to come ha ha!" said George nervously. Angelina stepped on George's foot under the table. He gave a little cringe as Mr. Weasley started rubbing his eyes in frustration.

"Idiot" Angelina mumbled under her breath.

"Err...mum…I really don't need this much on my plate" Said Ginny, staring at her dish as Mrs. Weasley continued piling more potatoes on it.

"Eat Ginny…Mother made PLENTY OF IT" said Mr. Weasley, putting depth into the last three words.

Ginny gulped in her throat and started taking small bites of her large portions of food.

After Molly had finished filling everyone's plate she sat down, her smile never fading.

"So tell me what everyone's up to…Hermione are you still working?" she asked.

Hermione looked a little surprised at first but then recovered. "Yes actually, at the ministry, I think I am really moving up too. In fact the other day they…."

"That's lovely dear, and are you and Ron planning anything else?" she asked quickly, obviously not interested in the subject of careers.

Ron looked horrified, he knew what was coming. "No! Nothing else mum! She's working there and I'm just helping George with his joke shop…_that's it_", he said with finality.

Arthur saw where Ron was going and also knew that was probably the best subject to stay on. "Well that's great Ronald…say, didn't you mention you wanted to be an Auror eventually?" he asked.

"How many years has it been since you and Ron been newly weds Hermione? 3 or 4 years is it?" Mrs. Weasley egged on naturally, as though the subject hadn't been changed.

Ginny's head was bowed down, her hand covering her obvious Snickers. Hermione was about to answer when Ron chimed in.

"Well DAD, I did want to be an Auror but I just thought George needed a hand to boost up his business, you know", he said loudly, looking at his mother with a warning look.

Molly Weasley gave him a look right back, signaling she would not let it go.

"I was HOPING you two would think about other things such as getting a bigger home for lets say…a BIGGER FAMILY", she said just as loudly.

"MOM THIS FOOD IS DELICIOUS, MAY I HAVE SECONDS!" said George with more volume than Ron and Molly.

"Oh really! Please, that's enough!" shouted Hermione, standing up from the table. Everyone remained silent. When she saw no one arguing she sat down and became calm again.

"Molly…Ron and I feel it's not the best time to have kids…but when we do decide to have them it's nobodies business but ours until we say so", she finished.

Hermione thought she got her message across very clear until she saw that Mrs. Weasley's eyes began to glisten with moisture. She was suddenly regretting her statement.

"I quit my job yesterday" Ginny blurted out.

_Hermione better thank me for this later, _Ginny thought to herself.

Hermione looked as though she wanted to give her a big hug. She knew Ginny didn't mind sharing the heat when needed.

Mrs. Weasley immediately turned her attention on the youngest Weasley, who looked like she was freeze framing for the spot light with a big fake smile on her face.

"You quit quidditch?" she asked surprised, while George was holding back a snort at his mother's similar wording choice, "it better be because you're pregnant" she said.

Ginny was appalled. "Mum, I'm not married!" she said.

"I don't care!" her mom shouted, slamming her hands on the table. George and Ron were desperately holding back the milk that was just waiting to spill out of there nostrils.

"You gave up quidditch? What a surprise! So how's giving up quidditch going for you?!" Arthur asked enthusiastically, trying yet again to stir away from dangerous territory and probably not even realizing exactly what he was asking.

"Wonderful dad! I don't have to play quidditch!" Ginny said with just as much 'enthusiasm' as her father and also probably not realizing exactly what she was saying.

"Great! What's it like not playing quidditch?!" Arthur asked with fake joy.

"Awesome! It's like…err….like not playing quidditch!" Ginny said.

"Arthur, eat you're plate!" Molly snapped, pointing at his un eaten food.

"You mean my food dear…" said Arthur, looking a little confused.

"Please tell me you are at least dating someone" said Molly, turning her attention to Ginny and ignoring her husband.

Ginny looked to be about ready to blow a gasket. "No mum I am not", she said stubbornly, but recoiled when she saw her mum's face burn with anger.

"But I am looking for another job, I like to write you know" she quickly added before her mum exploded right there in the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley calmed down slightly and looked at her daughter with curiosity. "Really?" she asked looking pleasantly surprised.

"Yes, so I was thinking about looking into journalism" Ginny said with more confidence.

"Well alright then dear, you know how supportive I am and I'll be happy whatever you do", Molly said happily, looking very satisfied all the sudden then went back to eating her peas.

"Bloody menopause" muttered Ron under his breath. Before Hermione could do her job, Arthur kicked his son's foot from under the table.

"Ouch! What the bleeding heck was that for?"

Percy gave a slight cough to draw away his brother's unwanted attention.

"So things are pretty crazy at the ministry aren't they dad? Don't know how we survive sometimes", chimed in Percy.

Arthur looked at his son and nodded in agreement. "Oh tell me about it! It's hectic down there and for good reason" agreed Arthur.

Ginny rolled her eyes as if she had heard this a million times, "Let me guess…front page headlines: Harry Potter did something he shouldn't of again", she said, raising her hand as if the title was in the air, "but he's still our Lord and Savior, Ministry should bow to him in gratitude".

Hermione gave Ginny a disappointed look, "Ginny! Don't over exaggerate! You haven't even read what they said in the daily prophet".

Ginny shook her head. "Pff…I don't _need_ to", she said in a matter of fact voice.

"Ginny, Harry has nothing to with the articles, you know how they are" said Ron very seriously.

"Well he isn't saying anything back and you know why that is, don't you? Because he doesn't _have_ too" said Ginny, as though she was bored with what she was saying.

"Ginny! It's because Harry couldn't care _less_ what the dailies think of him. You know his attitudes towards them!" Ron exclaimed.

"All evidence to the contrary Ron" Arthur said with disappointment to his tone, "In fact, Hermione, I am surprised you're still defending him…you work at the ministry as well, even if you two aren't in the same department".

Hermione bowed her head in quick thought, looking torn but seemed determined. "I know he's changed somewhat since graduation…but…he's…he's…"

"Hermione", Percy interrupted, "using the memory charm on muggles who we don't even know saw enough and didn't get permission…that's destructive. Now if it was maybe you who did it, I would know there was a good reason but this is Harry, not the Harry from Hogwarts...the Harry that works for the ministry".

"It was the Authorities, they could have reported it! And who knows what they saw…" Hermione said.

"I am shocked that you don't agree here. You're Hermione, the smartest witch in the wizarding world" Ginny said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, not saying anything further after Mrs. Weasley started giving everyone disapproving looks.

"That's enough all of you! Harry has always been a nice boy and still is. Ginny, Percy I am surprised! And Arthur….shame on you" she waggled her finger at them and started gathering everyone's plates to wash them, all the while muttering words like "judgmental", "ungrateful", and "don't know a thing".

"I think this dinner went well, don't you think so?" asked Mr. Weasley, nobody answered.

* * *

A/N: Hello, thanks for taking the time to read my story. Whether you liked it or not, I appreciate you giving it a chance. Again, I am clearly not a great writer, but this was just for pure fun and I am a silly romantic. Maybe once I take some serious writing classes, I will write something much better.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Ginny, Ron and Hermione had arrived back to their apartment later that evening.

Ginny had been living with them for a few years. It all started when Ron and Hermione got married and they couldn't afford to pay rent. It was a two apartment bedroom; so they insisted she come live with them. She asked them why Harry wasn't living with them instead. They offered him the extra bedroom but turned them down; they didn't know why. Ginny, knowing it would help them with payment, accepted.

It was a little weird for all of them at first but they were soon thick as thieves. Ginny, when she was first living there, was practicing with a rather low rank quidditch team. So Hermione and Ron always found time to be alone.

Ginny liked their apartment. Thanks to Hermione it looked like a decent apartment or else Ginny and Ron would ruin it by sticking sports posters and leaving clothes all over the place. And besides, she liked living with Ron and Hermione, even if they could drive her up the wall sometimes. And Hermione sometimes did leave her books all over the coffee table. All in all they were fun.

But Ginny knew she would half to find an apartment of her own eventually. Ron and Hermione were finally doing well financially; she was feeling like a Burden now, a reason for them _not_ to start a family.

And lately she was thinking how much time quidditch was taking out of her life. She loved the sport, no question, but she noticed her social life was declining. She tried very hard to move up her position in the field, but it seemed no one was noticing any of her talent. She always had a back up plan and that was to write. So she quit to pursue that instead, even though Ginny knew that her secret desire will probably always be to become a great quidditch player.

"well I'm glad that's done and over with", said Ginny as she fell on the couch and started reading the Daily Prophet, noticing that on the front page was what she expected.

_**Harry Potter makes trouble for the Ministry**_

_**Last weekend found stressful for the Ministry of Magic, especially for the law enforcement department where shaklebolt is head enforcer there. But how much does he enforce on his head of Auror and right hand man "Famous Harry potter"? **_

**"H_e does absolutely nothing that's what!" commented one employee who works closely with Mr. Potter. "The way those two handle things around here are ridiculous! Do you know how hard I work? Bloody ungrateful…" continues the disgruntled trainee._**

_**It seems his empoyees aren't showing much gratitude as they should be. The Auror department have been searching and arresting more and more death eaters because of Harry Potter. Saturday night Aurors found a death eater breaking into muggle houses when the London muggle authorities stepped in, unaware, as usual, just how dangerous this man was. Luckily before the unnamed death eater could attack, 4 Aurors, including Mr. Potter, jumped in and arrested him. But just how much did the muggle authorities see? We'll never know since Harry Potter used a memory charm, without permission or consent from the ministry, on the muggles, wiping off any evidence of what they witnessed.**_

_**He-who-must-not-be-named, it seems, will find it more and more difficult to gain control over the wizarding world; not while Potters around of course. **_

_**But some are complaining that Harry Potter's methods of going about this, which might very well be the way the ministry will handle everything in the future if Mr. Potter Moves up in his position, is "reckless" and "irrational"**_

_**Some employees even have complained about his "harshness" towards those who work for him.**_

_**It seems this has been going on a lot lately when it comes to the great Harry Potter. But is there any sympathy for him?**_

**"_They don't understand him that's all…I well…think he's actually an alright guy" commented one Trainee who has just started at the academy._**

**"_I don't know what the big deal is, the ministry has performed that spell for hundreds of years, it's not dangerous and the Aurors just fought the guy by hand so I am sure they didn't see anything" said another loyal employee._**

_**Some who work in the control of muggle devises department are offended by his actions. "Complete disrespect for non magical folk in my opinion. I don't trust the guy; if he can't follow rules here who knows what other laws he could break".**_

_**It seems Harry Potter is gaining more and more attention whether it's supportive or not. In any case, the question is will our hero Harry Potter finally capture He who must not be named and put an end to Anti-muggle supporters? **_

_**This great hero who has suffered trying times and heartache, will no doubt……**_

"I've read of enough garbage for one day I think", said Ginny, tearing out the front page and turning it to job openings.

"So stupid, all you read in there are opinions, no facts!" said Ron, who decided to sprawl himself on the couch.

"The daily prophet doesn't know anything about anything" said Ginny, scanning a few available jobs.

"It's because, thanks to me, Rita Skeeter can't go anywhere near Harry, and he wouldn't go anywhere near an interviewer within a mile radius…haven't you noticed he doesn't comment anything in those articles? I don't know why anyone takes them seriously anymore", Hermione said, her arms folded and eye brows furrowed.

"Come to think of it, the ministry officials don't comment much either" said Ron, rubbing his chin in curiosity.

"That's because they have no darn excuse for there "_Star Auror_" drawled Ginny.

Ron gave her a glare. "Ginny! You just don't like Harry because he was a but-head to you in school. Mind you, I understand…but don't you think you're being irrational?"

Ginny faked a "ha ha" laugh as though she heard a hilarious joke. "Please Ronald….I like him just fine, but I've heard what Percy and Dad say about him at work….he's a di"

"Ginny!" exclaimed Hermione, her hands firmly on her hips.

Ginny just looked at Hermione with a challenging look and went back to her job hunting.

It was true that Ginny didn't always get along with Harry in school…they couldn't even get along when Ron brought him home during Christmas breaks or when he invited him over during summers. She could remember clearly how infatuated she was with him though. _Oh how naïve I was; an idiot would be the better term, _she thought to herself. If she could think of the biggest mistake she made in her youth, it was falling for Potter. Luckily as she got older and the more vile and repulsive Harry got, she grew out of said "crush". Defending herself even got easier too. If Harry called her "runt" she'd call him a "toad". She came up with that name when she used the phrase "fresh prickly toad" to describe his emerald green eyes on a valentine card she made for him; a moment of insanity on her part. Later she decided that he himself was now very similar to a toad…._and not the kind you kiss, _she said to herself as an afterthought. After school she didn't believe she held any sort of grudge against him. In fact, the only time she ever thought of him was if Percy or her dad happen to mention him. Plus she hadn't seen him since he graduated. From then on she avoided the guy.

"Ginny, you know you really don't half to worry about getting a job right away" said Hermione, noticing her reading the paper intently with a dazed look on her face. "Ron and I are doing pretty good now….and…so you don't half to stress or anything"

Ginny came out of her stupor and gave Hermione a grateful smile, forgetting the little spat they had. "I appreciate that Hermione…but it isn't just that" she said, hesitating to finish her reasons "I was…thinking about getting my own apartment"

Hermione dropped her spatula she was holding to make dinner and Ron stood up in surprise.

"What?"

"Why?" they both asked in unison.

"There's no reason for you to go is there? Is it be-because of something _we_ did?" asked Hermione, looking as though she wanted to shed a tear.

Ginny felt low; she didn't think Hermione would take it this hard.

"No! Of course not! Hermione, I love living here…but I just thought you and Ron would…you know, move on eventually and raise a family" she quickly said, hoping to get her reason across well, "you don't want me keeping you back here do you? And even if you don't want a bigger house the least I could do is keep that extra room open for…you know…new family members". Ginny had other reasons to go. She thought she could use more time to herself but she wasn't going to tell her that.

Ron was looking a little flustered. He hated thinking about the subject of babies or anything related to new responsibilities.

"Ginny, we really don't mind having you here and we are not thinking about having…err…babies for a long…long…._looooong _time" Ron insisted sincerely.

Ginny giggled at Ron's persistence. "Thank you Ron, but don't worry, I won't be moving out for a while, I still need to find a well paying job to do that….and who knows how long that will take" Ginny said.

"I could probably look for an opening at the ministry; there always seems to be someone quitting there" suggested Hermione, who was busy charming her spoon to stir the soup.

"If they can't last there, how long do you think I can?" Ginny asked, disturbed at the idea of working there.

"Ha!" mocked Ron, "Our Ginny would punch the first person that disagrees with her. Bad idea Hermione, love"

Ginny scowled, "shut up Won-won, I don't punch people just because I don't agree with them!"

Ron huffed at his formal nickname, but didn't reply but instead starting muttering swear words under his breath. "…stupid name…hate it" he grumbled.

Ginny looked satisfied then turned back to Hermione, who was trying hard not to crack a smile. "Thank you Hermione for the offer, but I don't think I am cut out for working there…I'll just find something else"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders in acceptance. But knowing Her, Ginny knew she would probably look for an opening anyway. She just hoped she would beat her to the punch.

***

The next morning Ginny got ready in her best dress robes and got the torn ads she found in the newspapers, ready to answer want adds. Unfortunately she wasn't able to find any job that would require her to write or had anything to do with quidditch. She decided though that she wouldn't be picky.

Arnold, sleeping soundly on Ginny's bed, stirred. She softly kissed him on the head and walked out the door. Ginny hoped luck was on her side today.

***

"So why do you think you're qualified to work for Madam Maxine's Robe fitting shop?" asked an elderly lady with small spectacles.

"well I happen to be a big fashion junkie and I love to dress best, and I think my knowledge here would be very valuable" said Ginny confidently, adding a feminine quality to her voice she usually wouldn't in normal circumstances.

"Really" replied the store manager, looking interested, "So tell me, if you were a dress robe, what dress robe would you be and what color?"

Ginny thought drastically for a moment, _what sort of question is that?_ She asked herself. "a-a…fur robe….a pi…err…p-pink one?" she said uncertainly.

The shop manager looked at her as though she were an idiot, "a PINK…FUR-robe?" she asked as though it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.

"I should go huh?" Ginny predicted.

The women replied with a clear nod.

_I never did have a good sense of fashion anyway,_ thought Ginny, _maybe muggle artifacts_

***

"So could you tell me who invented the Rubber-duck?" asked the shop keeper.

Ginny thought she knew this, she remembered her dad talking about it a lot.

_That is the most ridiculous question I have ever heard! Don't muggles have anything better to make?_

"Err...it was that one guy...um...you know...what's his name?" she mumbled, scratching her head nurvously.

The shop keeper looked at her though she was a complete moron.

_Well, muggle studies was more for Hermione anyway. I'll half to tell dad he was completely wrong about the rubber duck thing. Maybe a job in a bookstore, nothing too complicated about that._

***

"how often do you read?" asked the bookstore owner, she was a tall thin lady with piercing grey eyes.

"Oh a lot!" said Ginny.

_People lie in interviews all the time right? _Ginny thought to herself.

"Wonderful, what do you like to read exactly?" she asked keenly interested.

Ginny thought hard this time, she didn't read a lot but she still enjoyed it.

"I actually like Poetry and mystery novels…oh! Like _**Edward Gopple and the missing royal marbles**__,_ I like that one_" _she said, feeling very confident now.

The owner looked very pleased with her answer, "lovely, and if you were to write a book what would it be about?" she continued.

That was something she thought about a lot actually, her usual answer would be quidditch, but knew she wasn't looking for an answer like that…but what else could she say?

"Harry Potter" Ginny blurted out without really thinking.

She looked surprised but very interested. "Is that so? So you'd write a biography about him?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"Yes, because you know…there really isn't one out there I guess" said Ginny.

The shop owner nodded in agreement. _I got this one in the bag, _Ginny congratulated herself, _too easy._

***

"Hermione, Ron, I'm home!" Ginny called as she entered their apartment.

"Hi Ginny, you're home finally, so how did it go? Did you find anything?" asked Hermione who was sitting on the couch reading.

"Yes...well _sort_ of...I'm not hired yet but the owner at a bookstore really liked me", said Ginny, taking off her robes and sat on the couch to take off her boots. "She said she had to interview more people, but I really think I made a good impression".

Hermione gave a very supportive smile, "That's great, but don't get you're hopes up" said Hermione, "and if it doesn't work out, I happened to know there is an opening at the ministry if you don't mind being an assistant".

"What...a secretary?" Ginny laughed inside at the thought. There was no way she was going to bring coffee to some big shot, whoever it would be, and who thought the place revolved around him. She never did do well with that sort of thing. She tried it once upon a time, and quit after about a week. Her patients just couldn't hold up with the ridiculous demands of her managers.

"An assistant Ginny" Hermione corrected, "But yes, basically like that"

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her, "_Noooo _thank you, I'm pretty sure I won't need it, but thanks anyway".

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and went back to reading her book.

Ginny was starting to get annoyed with her shrug of the shoulders lately; she always felt like they were jinxed some how. Well, she would show her.


	3. Chapter 3

_I knew it! I knew It!_ thought Ginny angrily when she came home from the bookstore. _Stupid Hermione and her shoulders!_.

Ron was just walking in the door, when he saw his little sister pacing around the kitchen looking very angry. "Hey Gin…are you ok?", Ron asked noticing Ginny's distress.

"No! I'm not ok!" she shouted at him.

Ron quickly raised his hands in defense. "woe Gin! Calm down, what's you're problem?" He asked, looking very confused.

Ginny took a long breath before she answered. "I didn't get the job at the bookstore, so I've been going through interview after interview all day trying to find another job…" she said through gritted teeth, "but I couldn't find one…and it's all because of Hermione's ridiculous you-go-ahead-and-try-but-in-the-end-I-always-know-what's-best-for-you-shrugs! What am I going to do?!".

Ron was scratching his head now, looking even more confused and gave a slight chuckle. "Well I can't tell you what to do about the 'shrugs', trust me I've tried. But I can tell you that this is no reason to get all bent out of shape. Didn't Hermione mention an opening at the ministry?".

"that's exactly what I'm trying to avoid! I don't want to be a secretary! Ewww! Do you have any idea what kind of crap they half to put up with?" asked Ginny, not really hoping for an answer.

Ron looked very lost now. "Ginny, everyone has to pay their dues at some point in their life. Why don't you just deal with it?".

"Can't I just help you and George at the joke shop? " Said Ginny, a desperate smile on her face.

"George is barely able to pay me, he only needs one person helping him out. Just give it a try; you can always quit if it doesn't work out.", said Ron, patting her on the back encouragingly.

Ginny sighed in defeat. _maybe it wouldn't be so bad, it's not like I'd be working for a psychopath or anything, _She tried convincing herself with very little success.

**The Ministry of Magic law Enforcement Department**

"Do you have any idea how SEVERE THIS SITUATION IS?!" said a very loud and frustrated Harry Potter, who had just walked in from training a couple of new Aurors and was looking very pissed.

"I would just like some EFFORT put into this organization that has been functioning on EFFORT for decades. IS THAT SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND?!".

"er…y-yes s-sir…uh, Mr. Potter" replied the very timid young lady who was holding a clip board and shaking with extreme terror.

"Good, so you'll agree that it wouldn't be to much to ask that coffee should be waiting here on my desk when I WALK IN?!", asked Harry who was motioning his very expressive hands to the desk that was presiding in his office.

The poor girl, who was embarrassed beyond all measure, blushed crimson. "y-yes, sir…Mr. Potter".

"Great, you can go", he said, waving his hand in dismissal and slammed the door in her face.

"Incompetent secretary!" Growled Harry as he sat down to read his daily reports while taking gulps of hot scorching coffee.

He hadn't been able to sleep last night...more so than usual. Because of the damage he caused; he had been at meetings and late night patrol duties. And even when he did get sleep, he would only have nightmares of voldemort. Some of them would be about the malevolent wizard terrorizing muggles or worse....no, he wouldn't even think it. Those were painful thoughts, ones which he would avoid having to ever live. But no matter what the scenario, Voldemort was always there, mocking him, laughing maniacally, or giving him the most evil scowl, showing his merciless red eyes.

"Knock! Knock!" called a voice from outside Harry's door, while tapping on it lightly.

Harry put down his cup and started rubbing his eyes in agitation. "who's there?!" Harry called back, though he had a pretty good idea who it was anyway.

"It's you're Grandma! want to let me in?", said the voice sarcastically.

"or what?" said Harry, humoring the voice.

"Or I'll huff and I'll puff and…." the door opened to reveal Remus Lupin, "turn you're door handle clockwise".

Harry Swore under his breath, "gotta remember to lock the door next time", he grunted.

"You know your were suppose to say _Not-by-the-hair-of-my-overly-scruffy-chin_ before I walk in" said Remus, as he sat down in the seat opposite of Harry.

"Hello to you to Remus" said Harry, poring more coffee in his mug.

"Hello sunshine", Said Remus, with a slight tone of sarcasm, "shave much? You're starting to look like a hobo".

"That's what I was going for, glad you noticed…what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Harry, picking up his reports, pretending to read them.

Remus raised an eyebrow at him, "what's with the formality? You know I'm sort of like you're second Godfather. How about a welcome hug?".

Harry stared at him as though he were out of his bloody mind, but then slowly the right side of his lip rose upward into a crooked smile. He walked around the desk and gave Remus, his long time friend, a simple hug.

"Ha! I knew there was a heart in their somewhere", said Remus, patting him on the shoulder.

Harry rolled his eyes but didn't reply to that comment. Remus knew the only time Harry hugged was when he was visiting him, Tonksor Teddy, and he made sure it wasn't in public. Harry never told him though that he also gave Mrs. Weasley hugs if he ever visited her. Ron and Hermione were for special occasions…which were never, ever since Hogwarts graduation.

Harry sat down again to face Remus who was glancing around the office. "I like how you decorated the place" he said, looking at the cut out photos and newspaper clippings of wanted death eaters and articles on Voldemort. There was even a small black and white photo of young Tom Riddle. Voldemort was consuming Harry's office.

"what, no flowers? You even have a vase but no flowers? Even Snape had flowers in his office", Joked Remus.

"Hate flowers" Harry lied.

"you hate everything…what don't you hate now a days except family and friends?" asked Remus.

"Coffee", declared Harry as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Remus scoffed. "Is that what the shouting was about before I came in here?" he asked, knowing the answer already.

"I wasn't shouting…" began Harry, realizing his blunder, "…that much" he added.

"You better control that temper of yours you know…" Remus warned.

"Or what? I'll get myself into some trouble…I already checked that on the list I think", interrupted Harry.

Remus shook his head, "no, no…I mean you might regret one day".

Harry sighed, "Trust me…that has already happened too".

"Has it? What do you regret?…is it about what happened last week?" asked Remus, suddenly remembering what he read in the daily prophet the other day.

Harry Shook his head, "No, I had my reasons for that…but none of it's important now".

"Not important? Harry you disobeyed rules, how is that not important?…do you know what the papers are saying about you?" asked Remus, a little disappointed by Harry's carelessness.

"Screw the papers! You know I don't give a horntail dragon's rear end about what they think of me" Harry exclaimed, waving his arms to show how much he really didn't care, "trust me that has been far from my mind since my fourth year in Hogwarts".

"I've noticed" he said, glancing another look at the ripped photos of voldemort, "you're mind is obviously somewhere entirely different…a place I don't want to be dragged into, and I don't think I can stand seeing it drag you there either".

"I know what I'm am doing Remus…unless you have any suggestions, please share them" said Harry, getting very irritated by the second "until then I'm doing this my way. I'm the bloody "boy who lived" therefore it's my problem, no one else's business".

Remus dropped the subject, noticing his best friends son getting way to worked up.

"fine, I'm sure Voldemort won't know what hit him" said Remus, raising his hands in surrender, "I hear you're assistant is quitting".

"yeah, I keep telling them to find one that can handle pressure…but apparently that's to much trouble", said Harry, waving his hand with indication, "they said they would find another one as soon as possible".

"do you know who they have in mind?" asked Remus.

"No, and I don't particularly care" said Harry offhandedly, "I mentioned it to Kingsley. He said he would ask around".

Harry would not worry about such an unimportant thing himself. Besides, Shacklebolt wouldn't dare let him choose his own employees. The first time Harry tried conducting interviews; the girl walked out sobbing by the time it was over. If he had a choice, he'd just rather have no assistant at all.

_Why does everyone insist I need help doing my own job?! _was the last thing Harry asked himself while catching up some more with Remus.

**3 days later, Department of international magical incorporation**

"Well Miss Weasley, it seems you are all that Hermione says your are and more…I could even offer you a higher position if you'd like" said Kingsley, looking at Ginny with great delight.

Ginny blushed bright red. She had know idea it would go this well. "No thank you Mr. Shacklebolt; I am just looking for a temporary job, you know, simple" she said, smiling gratefully.

"Call me kingsley, please, and I understand completely. But I got to warn you, this job might not be as simple as you think. There's a lot of…err…pressure you could say and you will probably be expected to keep up with demands more than you might think".

Ginny didn't have an ounce of fear in her. "Nah! I can handle anything, I played quidditch for a few years " she said proudly.

Kingsley chuckled, "yeah, so did _he_" he said.

Ginny assumed he was talking about her new boss. "um…if you don't mind me asking…but who will I be "assisting" exactly?" she asked curiously.

Kingsley looked surprised, "Oh! Did Hermione not tell you? That's great! That means I have the pleasure of informing you that your working for Harry…Harry Potter".

Shock, fear, and hate were the only feelings that came to mind when Ginny heard this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"WH-who" stuttered Ginny, feeling her spirits sink drastically.

"Harry Potter, you know him of course, Hermione told me you two were on the Gryfindor team together in Hogwarts. So I thought it would be a good idea to give you a chance and was hoping you both would get along well" Kingsley said, not noticing the look of horror on Ginny's face.

"Um…yes, but I'm not sure that…I mean we just" Ginny just couldn't seem to get out an entire sentence at that moment.

"You wouldn't beleive the trouble I have finding secrataries for him....he's not a exactly a _people _person, you know" he whispered, his hand to his mousth as though Harry were listening.

Before she could say anything else someone entered the office. "Sir, someone is demanding to see you right now", the young man said, Who Ginny had the feeling might be an Auror; even though he looked extremely young -younger than she was even- with dirty blond hair.

"Now? Tell them I'll be there in a second" he said standing up suddenly, motioning for Ginny to follow him out the door. "Now I'm sure Harry will be just thrilled to see an old friend again; you don't worry about a thing" he said, patting her on the shoulder.

"But…but I" Ginny stuttered clumsily.

"Now, Now, I have complete confidence in you" he insisted, "Jim could you show Miss Weasley to the department of magical Law enforcement please, Mr. Potter will be waiting there" he asked the boy politely who nodded and motioned for Ginny to follow him.

But before Ginny could protest Kingsley had already treaded down the stairs to his supposed guest.

_You know…if I didn't know any better, I'd think that was all planned,_ she thought suspiciously.

They began walking down the corridor. Ginny glanced every once in a while at an open office, seeing many different witches and wizards. Eventually she couldn't distract herself any longer and was immersed in deep thought.

_Why Harry Potter? Of all the Sorcerer's in this world, why him? I mean of course I knew seeing him in the building would happen eventually, but I thought it would only be a near passing glance. I was just planning on avoiding him as usual, but this was not planned at all. I don't want to deal with this! Hermione better be home…because I will murder her._

"So you're Harry's new secretary eh?" the boy asked casually, breaking Ginny out of her thoughts.

"Assistant", Ginny corrected, "I guess you could say I am".

The boy chuckled, "Good luck, every secretary he's ever has _quit_".

Ginny was surprised, "you mean he's never fired anybody?"

The young Auror laughed again, "No, but it's not because he doesn't have the heart to, he just likes to _'get rid'_ of employees his own way".

"And what is that '_way_' exactly?" asked Ginny, getting more and more nervous by the second.

He grinned at her. "It depends on the person…the guys at work like to bet on how long one will last, I've won 3 times and I'm new here" he said proudly, "we even bet on each other; everyone thought I would be gone in a week! Can you believe that?"

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. "So how long do you think I will last?" she asked.

He stopped walking when they reached the elevators, "usually I give them a month…but with you…I'd say until Christmas".

_3 months? I hope I can last today!_

**The department of magical law enforcement**

"Hellooooo! What the turd is this?!" asked Harry rudely, pointing at a report he just received.

"A file" said an Auror, looking at Harry worriedly, "why, what's the problem? Is something inaccurate?" he asked, getting very nervous, knowing Harry's "keen sight" well.

"No! Look at this smudge! Didn't I tell everyone to eat during lunch only! I can't read this and ignore the ketchup smudge that is so obviously there! How can I read when all I am seeing here is your lunch on the Report! See it?! See it?!" said Harry, pointing at the word "Cauldron" which had a very small but visible red smudge on it.

The Auror pretended to examine it, while trying very hard not to retort back. "Yes sir, I see it…would you like me to wash it out for you", he asked, regretting it entirely.

Harry grabbed his front collar forcefully and brought his face up nose to nose, giving him a very mean glare, "What did I tell you about..."

Harry froze; his nose was tingling…a lot. He dropped the Auror who fell backwards to the ground, surprised that he hadn't been lectured yet.

Harry stood there; his nose was sniffing the air. He looked like a dog that was searching for a specific scent.

"Something wrong Sir?" he asked, looking very confused now. No one had ever seen anybody sniff like that before.

Harry stood a little longer, his long, rather large, nose stretching higher in the air. He stopped suddenly, looking outraged.

"Who has them?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Um…has what?" the Auror asked.

"Who has them?!" Harry repeated more loudly, getting everyone's attention. Heads started popping out of their cubicles to see what he was yelling about this time.

"I really don't know what you're talking about" said the nervous Auror.

"What am I talking about?! I'm talking about Flowers! What did I say about bringing them in here?! Or about wearing Flower scented perfume!" shouted Harry, now eyeing all the women.

All the women Aurors started sniffing there armpits, looking at each other as though one of them were wearing it.

"Harry, nobody is wearing any perfume or have any flowers", piped up Neville Longbottom, whom Harry tolerated more than anyone.

"Neville, I know a flower when I smell it! If I even find one bud in here I will…." Harry begin, but was interrupted when the entrance door behind him opened.

"Hey Harry! Shacklebolt told me to escort you're new 'assistant'. She's a little nervous so don't be too hard on her k?!" said a voice Harry Recognized as Jim's, the newbie Auror.

But before Harry turned around, he sucked in a very long breath. A familiar strong flowery aroma that he had smelled before, filled his nostrils like smoke…sweet sensuous smoke. He sighed, letting the smell wash over him like water. He hadn't smelled anything like this sense…

"Oh no"

*******

They were at the entrance now. Ginny could hear a loud voice coming from within the door.

Jim chuckled knowingly. "Looks like you came just in time, sounds like Harry's telling someone off" he said, shaking his head like he couldn't believe it, "well let's go in shall we?"

He slowly opened the door, bowing slightly for her to pass through. Ginny stood there, _well, there's no turning back now,_ she told herself as she stepped in the room.

The first thing she saw was a lot of heads sticking out of cubicles, looking at her curiously. Then she turned strait ahead. There was a man who looked like he had fallen to the ground and not by accident either. But Ginny, more than anything else, noticed a tall man with jet black hair, and large hands. His back was turned and Ginny could see the familiar phoenix wand sticking out of his back pocket.

"Hey Harry! Shacklebolt told me to escort you're new 'assistant'. She's a little nervous so don't be too hard on her k?!" called Jim.

She sucked in a breath as he began turning around. His front was facing her now; his eyes wide with surprise, horror, joy, anger and sadness all in one expression. She saw how much the same he looked, but also noticed a great change. His eyes, of course, still emerald green, his face thin, including his body structure, his nose was bigger and longer, and his eyes showed dark bags under them, which his glasses magnified slightly. Ginny sadly thought that he really did resemble a toad…a very worn and miserable looking toad.

As all these emotions shown on his face, it finally settled down to one emotion that Ginny did not expect. His eyes were glazed over now, it was an expression of pure shock.

"What's he looking at?" someone asked.

"He looks ill" another added.

Whispers irrupted throughout the room. Eventually they turned back to Ginny seeing that Harry was in fact looking right at her. Ginny was blushing, rosy cheeks showing now more than ever. _Isn't Harry supposed to be angry by now?_

"Gees, you'd think know one here had a life" said Jim, rolling his eyes. He quickly walked over to Harry, making sure his boss hadn't suffered from a stroke. "Helloooo! Earth to Harry! Are you there! You look funny." he said, waving his hand in front of Harry's face.

"Wha? Oh um…yeah, I m a…what?" said Harry, as though he hadn't heard a thing.

"I'm trying to introduce you to you're new assistant, Ginny", said Jim, speaking directly in Harry's ear.

Harry just stood momentarily until it seemed he was coming out of his trance. "Woe! What the…" Harry swore loudly, shaking his head like there was a fly inside it.

"What the devil are you all staring at?! Back to work!" Harry ordered. He was now showing a lot of anger, the one emotion Ginny was waiting for.

Harry turned to Ginny once again looking menacing and ready to kill. He quickly grabbed Jim's sleeve and dragged him to, what Ginny assumed to be, Harry's office.

_Poor kid, why is he mad at him?_ Ginny asked herself, _he didn't do anything wrong._

*******

**Harry's Office**

"What's going on Jim?!" Harry growled, slamming him against the wall, "what is this?"

Jim just looked at Harry with innocent confusion. "That's Ginny Weas…"

"I know who that is Jim…I'm not blind!" Harry roared, "I mean _why she here_?!"

"You know her? She was hired as you're new secretary, didn't they tell you?" asked Jim, holding on to Harry's hands which were keeping him to the wall.

"MY WHAT?!" Harry shouted, eyes wide with fear "No! I was not informed of this…who hired her?!"

"Shacklebolt, you know? Your boss?" Jim finished.

Harry slowly let him slip to the floor. He looked very irritated, and was taking long breaths to calm himself.

He was pacing around his office now, massaging his neck, his thoughts roaming elsewhere.

_This is not good, there destroying my plan, my well thought out plan. How am I supposed to kill Voldemort when…she's just sitting outside my office door! I can't let this happen, I've worked to Hard! I'll just go to Kingsley's office and ask him too…no that won't work, I promised I wouldn't fire anybody unless for good reason…dang it! I'll just have to get her to quit like the other ones…No Problem!_

***

Ginny was sitting outside Harry's office, putting her ear to the door, anxious to know what they were saying. All she heard was Harry throwing a fit about how she should have never been hired.

She was fuming in side, _I can't believe that jerk thinks I m not qualified! _Ginny said to herself, _kingsley said himself I was over qualified!_

Not able to take anymore of his ranting; she opened the door carefully, revealing Harry towering over Jim and pointing and accusing finger at him.

"Harry, Ginny's seems really nice…what do you not like about her?" asked Jim

"Everything, that's what, she has a loud mouth, and she can't shut up, is stubborn, hard-headed, and won't take orders from anyone…especially me! and…and…and her hair is to RED! It will distract everyone!" Harry said.

"Well I am sorry my hair isn't up to par with your standards Mr. Potter, would you like me to wear a hat from now on?" asked Ginny, sarcastically, her arms folded and brows furrowed.

Harry was startled when he saw her come in, but recovered quickly, and growled. "And the runt sasses! I don't need that here!" Harry yelled, clutching at his hair.

"I do not 'sass'!" Ginny shouted back, "and I am not a 'runt'!"

"See!" said Harry, looking at Jim but pointing his thumb at Ginny.

"Stop this now!" said a low firm voice behind Ginny. She turned around and found Shaklebolt Kingsley looking at the both of them with utter disappointment.

"Harry, did you not ask for a secretary and didn't I say whom ever I picked would be good? Are you questioning my judgment now?" asked Kingsley, looking at Harry sternly.

"Of course, no sir, but I…." said Harry.

"Well, your friend Hermione, I believe you know her as 'the brightest witch in England' as you put it your self, highly recommended her to me saying she could "handle anything, including any demand Harry Potter gives her" said Kingsley, putting a hand on Ginny's Shoulder, who started blushing from head to toe, "and I think you should give her a chance…in fact I order you to".

Ginny never felt more wanted then she did now, that was for sure. She even was willing to forgive Hermione for not telling her about Harry...almost.

Harry gave Ginny a scowl, but stood in front of Kingsley like a soldier ready to take orders. "Yes Sir, I guess I…have no choice" said Harry, looking like a very pissed off dog.

Kingsley went from firm commander to nice guy once again. "Great, I know she will be a big help around here…you take care Ginny" he said as he bent his head down to whisper something to Ginny, "and don't let him get to you…he doesn't mean anything by what he says….most the time".

With that he nodded to Harry and Ginny and left the office, his one hand waving to them from behind.

Ginny watched him leave for a second longer before a rough hand was placed on her head. It forced Ginny to turn her head to look directly at Harry, who had a very evil scowl on his face "OK Weasley, lets show you to you're desk", he said through clenched teeth.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny felt so alone at that moment, even though she was surrounded by aurors, she felt none of them could protect her from _him. _The spawn of Satan himself, who's very status gave him the right to make her life miserable, was walking in front of her.

Ginny swore she could hear the faint sounds of instruments narrating her march, as though she were walking the line with the executioner.

_Gosh, Why did I do this! Now I have to work for Potter, of all people!_

"This is you're desk" Harry said, his half opened eyes looking sullen and tired. He was pointing at a desk right by his office. As broken down he may have looked, he still held a dominant air about him, Ginny noted.

"These are you're supplies" he continued, making Ginny grind her teeth. But as annoyed as she was, she couldn't help but notice he seemed to be holding his breath.

_Is he breathing properly? He's still talking to me, so he must be ok._

She always knew he was a crack pot and did many unexplainable things; for reasons only known to him. _But_ w_hat an idiot, _she thought to herself, _he's talking to me like i'm a child and he doesn't even know how to breath right. _She could faintly remember Harry holding his breath a lot when they were in Hogwarts. She just always assumed it was because of all the dungbombs.

_Come to think of it, it was always when he was around me!_

Ginny nervously tried to smell herself. _I don't smell that bad do I? _

having no time to contemplate, she swiftly put down her wrist as Harry gave her an odd look. She blushed innocently.

He lazily shook his head at her, then began picking up a piece of scroll, "This is paper, you write on it..."

"I think I know what paper is Mr. Potter" Ginny said through clenched teeth, trying to sound somewhat proper. It was obvious he was trying to get a rise out of her. "You're looking a little purple by the way, are you getting enough air?"

Harry put down the scroll, ignoring the question "Good, because it isn't rocket science..."

"What's rocket scie..." She was about to ask but Harry interrupted her.

"...so I expect you have a better brain mentality than a monkey, I hope" He said firmly, his eyebrow twitching unexpectedly.

_If I hadn't known any better, I'd say he was trying to get away from me as fast as possible. She suspected._

And it seemed she wasn't too far off either. Harry didn't even want to make eye contact with her. He started scratching his scar and his eyebrow kept twitching, like it was expecting some sort of explosion.

"Now if you need something don't just come barging in my office" he said, ready to bolt.

"So what should I do then?" asked Ginny sincerely. After all..._what if I really did need something_?

Harry turned to look at her. . "What? I don't care if you need something! I'm just saying don't come in at all! You start tomarrow bright and early...don't be late" he said before slamming his door.

"But...but I..." Ginny just slammed her things on the desk in frustration. "Stupid potter, he just...just....errrr!" she growled.

"Sorry about that Ginny" said Jim who walked up behind her "I know he can be a bit of a pain, but please don't quit because of him" he said sincerely.

Ginny smiled gratefully, "thanks, I...I guess we'll see" she said, mostly to herself as though she was convincing an inner battle.

This was going to be a nightmare. Ginny was debating furiously with her self whether or not she should quit. And from the way Harry was acting around her, she did not want push his limits.

Memories of Hogwarts rushed through her mind. Harry loved to look down on her. Quidditch practices were a nightmare; he would find any excuse to begin a shouting match with her. It got to the point where she was suspicious; as though these shouting matches were some sort of regeneration for his anger. Like he wanted to be angry. Of course, unknown to Ginny, that was only partly true.

"Jim!" She called before he could walk away,

"Yeah Ginny?"

"What's Rocket Science?"

He looked dumbfounded ".....What?"

****

**Harry's Pov.**

Harry slammed the door, letting out a breath he had been holding for far too long. "Oh gosh" he breathed heavily.

_This is bad! _Harry thought furiously to himself_, this is really bad...so sooo bad_

Harry was feeling a lot of emotions when he saw Ginny, but it took all his will power and particularly his anger to suppress one emotion down. Deep deep down. It was hard enough at Hogwarts, in a matter of speaking, to bury strong feelings. But at least at Hogwarts he could always count on the girls staircase....but now....

_Stupid trelawney, I don't care what that old bat said, this can't happen ._

Harry said firmly to himself while trying to stop unwanted forces inside him that was reawakened after so many years. It was back now, yearning more than ever. Only that scent could make his insides lose control. No doubt it was coming from her long long red ha...._shut up! shut up shut up shut up! _Harry repeated to himself, knowing it would only give him a head ache.

"I am going to kill Hermione"

********

**Hermione's pov. ****Hours later **

Hermione sat at her desk, it had been a long day a she was starting to feel the fatigue envelope her. Dropping her ink quill, she began rubbing her temples and taking deep long breaths.

"Hermione!" cried a frantic employer who ran into her office, making Hermione fall out of her seat, "I don't know what you did but you're the target now!"

She was stunned, "A target? Toby, what in Merlin's name are you on about?"

"You're the target! Get out of here before it's too late!" he said before both of them heard a loud crash from outside and he frantically belted from her office yelling "Crap crap crap!"

Hermione was worried now "Are there death eaters here? It can't be" said asked herself, not sure if she should panic. But never the less, she got out her wand, ready to defend herself.

But before she could reach her door, it burst open, revealing a very outraged looking Harry. He was seething so badly, he reminded her of an overheated kettle.

"Oh Harry" she chuckled to herself, "I should have known it was you"

Harry did not laugh with her. "Do you have any idea what you've done!" Harry growled hat her.

Hermione smiled, she was the only one who wasn't phased by Harry's tempers.

"Harry, I can't read minds you know. I absolutely have no idea what you're talking about" she said, even though she had a pretty good idea what he was mad about.

"Flowers Hermione....flowers!" he said, pointing his finger at her and his other fist clenched.

"Flowers?" Hermione asked confused.

"Yes...flowers....I smelled them all day today!...And you know why don't you?!" Harry shouted. Angry and slightly embarrassed that even yelling about it only made him want it more and more _shut up shut up shut up!_

"Harry, i'm lost, is this about Ginny?" Hermione asked, looking between him and his pointed finger "And did you lose you're temper on a poor unfortunate door again, you know they might take that out of my salary".

"I want her gone! You fix this Hermione!" he demanded, his fist pounding the desk once.

Hermione, raised her eyebrow calmly, "No" she simply said.

Harry fumed and sneered in a low voice. "You get rid of her or so help me I'll..." he tried to finish.

"Or what?, I never understood this odd feud, grudge or whatever this thing you have against Ginny was all about" Hermione sighed. "This is not the playground Harry, this is adult life and you need to start dealing with things like an adult instead of pulling Ginny's pigtails for no good reason"

"This isn't Hogwarts Hermione!" said Harry, waving his hand around "you can't lecture me like i'm a child anymore! I'm in charge here and I want you to get rid of her!"

"Or what? you'll tell kingsley? I would love to see you try" Hermione grinned, folding her arms. "And you may be in charge of the auror department but you are not in charge of me!"

Harry growled one last time and stomped out the door, muttering all kinds of profanities. Leaving Hermione to gather up the mess he made.

"And don't forget to kick everyone in the pants on you're way out!!" She yelled. _Why do I even defend him!_

****

**Back at the apartment **

Hermione thought she would receive a much more pleasant greeting from Ginny, maybe even a thank you for getting her the job. But it was very much the opposite.

"Hermione! I can't work for him! Is there any other opening there that I can have?" Ginny practically begged her. In fact she had pushed her violently against the wall.

"That was the only one that was opened" Hermione tried to reason, her face squished. But Ginny just couldn't take no for an answer.

"Hermione, I don't think you understand...I can't work for Harry! What were you thinking? He hates me and I think I very much hate him back!" she yelled.

Hermione was tired of putting up with such childisness. Her ears were hurting now and she wanted very much for the ringing to stop. She pushed Ginny back fiercely, and straitened herself up.

"You and Harry need to grow up!" she said before marching past Ginny and slamming the door.

Ginny ran in her room and screamed in her pillow. And being the "rational" person she was, begun tearing her sheets up in shreds.

"I hate him! I hate him! I....arrrrgh!!!!!!!!"

"Woe woe, gin, what the bloody heck is going on" Ron walked in "Stop screaming like a two year old and talk like an adult" he said, holding a rubber chicken and a woopy cushion, assuming it was from the joke shop.

"Do you know what you're bloody wife did to me?" Ginny pointed, as though Hermione was never her friend.

Ron blinked "No...But I bet I get to find out the hard way" he said before dropping his items, which squeaked on the ground. He quickly covered his ears.

"SHE HAD THE AUDACITY TO FORCE ME INTO A JOB WHERE I HAVE TO WORK WITH HARRY POTTER! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT!

Ron slightly unplugged his one ear "No gin, I..."

"AND NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH HIS MIGHTIER THAN THOUGH ATTITUDE" she yelled some more, doing a subtle impression of Harry while poking her chest out. "Everyone should listen to me because I'm Harry Potter, i'm smarter, stronger and..." Ginny ranted on in a masculine voice, while Ron shut his ears even tighter.

Sometimes Ron had to admit, his sister could be an annoying little brat sometimes. Hermione had gotten her a job and she was standing their raving on and on about his formal best friend.

"Are you listening Ronald?!" Ginny said, forcefully unplugging his ears. "Hermione had the gall to tell me to grow up...after the horror he put me through!"

"Gin...she's right" he said before Ginny punched him in the gut. "Alright that's it!"

Ron growled, and then tackled Ginny to the ground.

Ginny and Ron were special siblings, even after years of childhood they still solved their arguments the same way, by fist fighting. Maturity in the weasley family was hard to develop.

"Now you are going to listen to me!" Ron gritted while bending Ginny's arm behind her back. She began growling like a small kitten trying to be tough. "You're pathetic, get a grip and maybe try to give the job a chance. Harry's still my friend...kind of, and...." He tried to think for a second "...I can always just fill you're ears with slug wax!" he said pointing his wand in her ears.

Ron, at times, could be very persuasive when he wanted to be.

Ginny muttered stuborrnly, and tightened her shoulders.

"Eh? What was that? Are you going to agree dear sis?" he whispered in her ear mockingly.

Ginny convinced herself she would get back at Ron another time, but not while her brains was filled with slimy goo.

"Fine" she gritted with her teeth.

Ron let her go while she began rubbing at her shoulders. "But i'm holding you responsible for you're so called "friend"

"Oh suure! Fine! Next time I see Harry I'll punt him in the chin and we'll see what happens" Ron said sarcastically. "He's the boy who lived! You really think I can take on someone who voldemort couldn't even kill!"

"Just don't let him burry me alive" she said while brushing off dust that got on her sleeves. "I have a feeling i'm not going to make it out alive"

******the next day**

Ginny woke up early, feeling the misty morning hit her face through the window. She was tempted to stay in bed and stare at the ceiling all day long. However, Once she realized why she had to get up so early, she begged herself to do anything else but go to work.

Her insides twisted, knowing she would have to look at those emerald eyes. What a waste that such beautiful dimond like eyes could belong to such an grumpy arsed toad.

Every step and movement she used to go to the shower and get ready was torture. She could only imagine the day she would have to endure.

Ginny absorbed all the relaxing feelings she could while she let the water hit her. She started zoning out for a second; this always happened when the steam filled her nostrils. Sometimes she would start to see figures forming in the midst. This time, it was forming into her worst fear...a tall wizard with blazing green eyes. She stopped the shower immediately, dousing her face with a rag. "Stupid potter" she muttered "Now he's in places where he shouldn't be"

Her showers were the only thing that gave her solace and now Harry had taken that away from her.

****

"Hey Ginny" said Neville Longbottom, who greeted Ginny enthusiastically as she walked in. She looked around carefully before moving forward to greet him back.

"Neville! Hi!" she said as she hugged him tightly, maybe even to tightly "It is really good to see you...is he here?" she whispered. Neville looked extremely uncomfortable now.

"Err....no" he said, looking around him. "Why are you hurting me" he asked, feeling her squeeze tighter.

"Because I know once I let go I will have to let the rest of the day past...I don't want to let go of the only pleasant thing in this hell hole" she whispered pathetically.

Neville pried her away. "Ahh gin, it really won't be as bad as you think, Harry can be great ones you get to know him."

"Neville, I've known him since i was a child. Trust me, I know him well enough" she said, rolling her eyes. _Neville can be real thick sometimes._

"No no, really, I mean yeah sure...he uh...has a bit of a temper but it's only when you make him angry", he tried so hard to sound reassuring. But of all people Ginny could find the slightest weakening in his voice and could easily tell he was full of crap.

"You know what I think? I think you are just sugar coating this whole thing so that I will stay and Harry will put most of the heat on someone else instead of you.

His face fell, "Ok ok. Is it wrong if I need someone to talk to other than a bunch of brown nosed aurors and Jim?"

"Neville, don't take this the wrong way but...how are you working here anyway? This is for aurors" Ginny said, hating to sound rude, but...he did almost fail defence against the dark arts.

Neville blushed "What? You don't think I'd make a good auror?"

"N-n-nooo" Ginny replied as though her words were walking on a tight rope.

He glared at her "Well thanks a lot! you know I thought you were suppose to be the sweet one in you're family!" he said as he was about to turn away.

_Shows how much he know about me, Ginny_ thought to herself as she grabbed Neville's shoulder.

"Neville, wait, I'm sorry...but...you got to admit, you were always rubbish at hexes" she said.

Neville sighed in defeat. "Fine, you got me, i'm not a big shot auror...I...well I just do a lot of paperwork for them and...water their plants"

Ginny chuckled in her throat "What? You're not serious! Neville you may not have top notch defensive skills but you have other talents..."

"I know that! It's a lot more important that it sounds alright" Neville's voice suddenly became lower as though someone was listening to their conversation. "There not just any plants Ginny...I specialize in magical plants and these..."

"And what do you think you two are dong?" asked a stern voice.

Both Ginny and Neville jumped in surprise. Who knows how long Harry was standing behind them. "Oh...er...Harry, great, you're here" Neville clumsily said. "Ginny is here too, and I was just welcoming her and all...you know...being her first day and all."

Harry, glancing a raised eyebrow at Ginny than to Neville, pleasantly clapped his hands together "Is that right? So because Weasley..." his clasped index fingers gesturing towards her "....decides to join us you think everything has changed...you can just stop working, pull out a table cloth, steam up the kettle pot and have a tea party, am I right?" he said in a sarcastically sing song voice. Ginny couldn't help but notice how his hands could practically talk for him; he Choreographed them with every word perfectly.

His left eye was pinched together, and his right eye was giving poor Neville a once over.

"Well I...I wouldn't go that far per say" Neville chuckled with a cracked voice " I gave her a hug though".

"Get back to work Neville" Harry bluntly pointed to Neville's desk, both eyebrows furrowed and fist glued to his side.

"Yeah, right on it" Neville sighed, dragging himself to his cubicle.

Harry's menacing eyes, which didn't seem to show any other emotion but annoyance, slowly turned to Ginny who's arms were folded, silently challanging him to a glare match. It's amazing how silence was just a form of case for tension to build up...especially between to very stubborn people.

But, no matter how tough Ginny tried to be, inside she felt uneasy. Harry's piercing emerald eyes, the same ones that ruined her shower, felt like they were looking right through her. Her famous blush began forming on her cheeks but she coughed casually to break the rising pink.

"Something wrong Mr. Potter?" Ginny curtly said. Harry snorted, "This is not school any more runt, you can't just start flirting with anything that walks by...this is a professional place and..."

"Excuse me?" She shrieked, now her red cheeks were clear as the sun. He just accused her of flirting with Neville. First of all, _ewww!_ And second of all, she didn't remember flirting that much at Hogwarts.

"You are way out of ha..."

"You're working for me now weasley, so I would be very careful what you say and how you say it" he said to her slowly and clearly.

Ginny, against all her animal instincts, shut her trap. But continued glaring at him.

Harry, waiting to see if she would talk back, nodded haughtily "Great, now if you don't mind I have things to do, so as I've said before...don't come in my office". He said before walking back in his office and slamming the door.

****

Ginny wished it was hours later, which would mean she could go home. But unfortunately it was only an hour later.

She was sitting at her desk, looking through a stack of Auror reports and trying to organize them. He hadn't actually given her any important assignments yet, he just came out, slamming a bunch of paper work on her desk and grunted "sort these out, there a mess" and went back in his office.

But now that she was just sitting, and no one was shouting at her, she finally began to be aware of her surroundings. Despite the horror stories she heard about this place, she was always curious to know what it at least looked liked.

Plain, was the first word that came to her mind. There was absoluteley no nice smells anywhere. She did however walk by the lunch area though and took a whiff of coffee and other yummy aromas. She suspected that was the only area Harry didn't go to.

There were no decorations at all, what a boring atmosphere. Any young wizard that wanted to be an Auror and took one look at this place would change occupations in a heart beat.

"Weasley!" called an unexpected voice from a box on her desk. It made her jump out of her seat.

"My paper weight is talking to me!" She squeaked.

"Weasley! Don't be dumb! It's an intercom!"

Ginny felt stupid, of course it was an intercom. Her dad had tons of those muggle devices hanging around his shed. How could she not have recognized it? She just assumed it was a paper weight.

She quickly pushed the button, putting her mouth a little to closely "YES MR. POTTER?! DO YOU NEED ME FOR SOMETHING!"

"You don't have to shout Weasly!" Harry replied back in frustration.

She was about to retort back and say he was shouting in it too; but than realised it was Harry, he was always shouting.

"Sir, I didn't know how to..."

"Just get in here Weasley!"

She slowly got up, feeling her legs wobble a little.

"I don't want to go in, I really really don't want to go in" Ginny muttered to herself as she walked up to Harry's door and opened it.

She found Harry sitting at his desk, mulling over newspapers.

"Err...Mr. Potter"

Harry snapped his head up, looking at her as though she were a complete moron. "What are doing?" he said in his most condescending voice.

Ginny face grew red, this reminded her of when she was a first year and blushed whenever a teacher would ask her a question.

"Er...didn't you ask me to come in..."

"Not like that" Harry groaned, "Knock first...THEN come in"

"But"

"Do it Weasley!"

Ginny's fists clenched to her sides, wanting to punch him. But she did as she was told and shut the door behind her as she walked out.

She composed herself and knocked on the door. "Who is it?!" called Harry grumpily.

_Is he kidding? _

"It's Miss Weasley" she called back as sweetly as possible "Idiot" she muttered a last word to herself.

"Great...come in" Harry rudely barked.

_Looking forward to it._ She thoughtfully added before walking back in to _the fires of hell_.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! I bet you thought I would never continue this right? School is a pain, so I was really up to my neck in homework. Unfortunately, I can't promise that my writing has improved since the last time I updated. I still need to find a beta, I got a few offers but for some reason I'm shy about it.

I might revise a few chapters later, Thanks for being so patient with me. Reviews would be great.


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny was so flustered when she first walked in Harry's office, him shouting at her and all, she didn't have time to take it in until now. All that was in the drafty room was a maroon couch. or at least she assumed it was maroon. It was so worn it lost all it's brilliant color.

_He must sleep here overnights, s_he figured as she glanced at the ugly green cabinet that was against the wall and the large mahogany desk that Harry was occupying. She noticed the desk had carvings on it, at first glance you'd think they were important. But when she took a harder look, were just notes to one's self. Ginny couldn't for the life of her decide why in the world he couldn't just use parchment for note taking. She squinted her eyes, narrowly reading a few of the carvings:

babble potion

wand polisher

H.J. Potter hates minted beverages and nosy people

Ginny bit her bottom lip to keep her from laughing. It was nonsense, Harry Potter wrote nothing but nonsense on his desk. _Look how chipped it is! Poor desk. He even takes his anger out on that._

But what made her almost gasp, was all the scattered news clippings and torned pictures on the wall. Everywhere she looked it was death eaters, Voldemort, muggle murders, Voldemort, kidnappings, Voldemort. It was all Voldemort. _This place really is hell! _She did not like this room at all. It gave her familiar but nauseating feelings.

It took her a bit to realize that it was the same feeling she had when Tom Riddle had kept her in the chamber of secrets. It pained her to remember back then, when she was so helpless and Harry...he was so kind. He had saved her from that awful place. The memory of a concerned looking Harry with innocent child like features loomed over her; he had sincerely wanted her safe. Sweet little Harry Potter; So bright eyed and curious, caring about every ones well being except his own. He had it so good; youngest seeker in history, savior of the world, Dumbledore's favorite student. It seemed as if there was always an unknowable force watching him.

Believe it or not, she actually had fond memories of him. Ginny remembered, during her first year at Hogwarts, how he would always give her his roll when her brothers took the last one. And when he would pat her shoulder comfortingly after Malfoy had teased her about something. He could make her blush whenever he talked to her. But even though he noticed this, he was still very polite and kind to her. At one time in his life, Harry was a very nice boy. Of course, that only lasted until fourth year.

Reality kicked her in the head and she looked over at the toad faced Harry today. _What happened to him? _

She watched for a second as Harry's face was completely focused on reading, while at the same time rapidly switching papers this way and that as if he was trying to find waldo. No, no, This Harry was frightenly different; his calming pressence and humble dimeaner now changed to unnerving and bitter tempers.

Wishing she had worn a jacket, Ginny began rubbing goose bumps on her shoulders as she hesitantly sat down on the tattered couch.

"Not There Weasley" Harry snapped his fingers, his eyes still engrossed in his paper, than pointed a demanding finger to the small chair in front of his desk.

She slowly sat down, wondering how long she would have to be in this shady room. The only light that was showing was a small lamp on his desk...but it was dim, very dim.

_How is he able to read in here? Being near sided should be hard enough._

"You know, you could do with some color...maybe more lamps..." She began speaking absentmindedly. If Ginny had thought more before speaking she would have known better and kept silent.

"Oooor! Here's a better idea..." Harry interrupted, sighing irritably "Maybe you can just keep those lovely suggestions to you're self...because there not needed here"

Ginny frowned, and that was that. What Harry did was establish there relationship; or for lack of a better word, unestablished. It was Boss and boss. Not Friend and Friend, not Boss and friend, not even boss and employee...just Harry and himself. As far as he was concerned, she was like the Hogwarts ghosts...they are there but only because they have to be.

She would have to get used to the fact that Harry would not be making small talk with her. And she wasn't sure she cared that much. Or at least she thought she didn't care that much.

"Ok" Harry groaned to himself as he started rummaging through his drawer. After throwing a bunch of files in the trash behind him and muttering nonsense like "what the heck is this?" , "That's going in the trash", "Stupid secretaries...didn't throw any of these things away", it seemed he had finally found what he was looking for and took out a piece of parchment. He threw it to Ginny who unfolded it. Wrinkling her nose from all the unwanted dust, she began reading his very bold marks.

**_Listen to me you fat poodle! If you don't get it together and do this job right, I will be sure to get you're arse fired and the only places that will take you are people who ran out of house elfs!_**

**_-HJ Potter_**

Ginny was so appalled that she held the parchment like a sweat sock. "Who are you calling a fat poodle?" she yelled. _It's a good thing Hermione didn't read this, that last sentence would bring tears to her eyes_

Harry snatched the parchment from Ginny, reading it furiously. He then clasped his hand to his face in frustration "No Weasley, you duck! This is the wrong paper!" he said, quickly throwing the letter away and looking around his drawer again.

_Duck? You were the one who handed it to me! _She inwardly huffed, folding her arms. "Did they quit?" Ginny asked curiously, that letter must have struck a nerve with whomever it was for.

Harry snorted while digging through his rubbish, "Your _here _aren't you?"

"Oh" Ginny muttered. The poor soul was obviously one of his 'assistants'

At last, Harry found it. "This is what you need" he said and handed the parchment to Ginny. There hands momentarilly touched and something unspeakable happened. It was so terrifying that she could not even allow herself to acknowledge it mentally; but she could feel it. It was a shoot of passion, making her almost gasp. But just as fast as it started, Harry ended it by wrenching his hand away. Holding it like it had just been electrocuted, he cleared his throat gruffly "Well...go on...read it already!"

Ginny, hands trembling ever so slightly, ignored the pounding in her heart as it slowed down, and unfolded the parchment; except this time the paper looked a lot newer and less crinkled. She began skimming through the untidy scribbles.

_**Notes:**_

_**Soil, *coffee**_

_**quills, parchment, *coffee, **_

_**coffee, slug pellets...**_

_**mouse trap, wand pollisher, **_

_***cheese, swiss cheese, ink, **_

_**dragon dung compost, candle wax**_

**_gloves, floo powder_**

**_Chocolate frogs_**

**_fake wands, tea cup_**

Ginny, confused, squeezed her left eyelid shut. _Maybe if I look at this with one eye it might start to make sense, _She was completely unaware of the twitch emanating Harry's right eyebrow when she did that.

"What is this?" Ginny asked, quickly recovering from their touch.

Harry rolled his eyes. "A list of course"

"This isn't how you write a list" she concluded, deciding the scribbled mess looked like a child had written it.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, stood up and wagged his very long finger at her. "Look runt, I wrote that list and if you must know I write things when I'm in a hurry. Anybody can read it just fine!"

"Do you expect me to get all this stuff in one..."

"Yes" he rudely said, sitting down to presume his reading and waved his hand casually to the door "Now go or I'll make sure every strand of you're hair is tied to a pole!"

Ginny, icy chills pervading her spine , imagined her red mane tied in knots on a long bar, screaming for someone to help her. She desperately removed that image out of her mind.

"Fine" she tartly replied, and trudged out. In her opinion, she couldn't walk out fast enough. But she was grateful none the less when she finally shut the door behind her. Leaving Harry to let out a long, reassuring breath and to tend his migraines.

Shops Shops Shops, That's all Ginny did that day. Going in and out, in and out. It wasn't even that long of a list yet the lines were enormous. It just so happened to be a week for "on sale prices!", She really thought Harry had chosen this particular day on purpose just so she wouldn't get done for a long time.

As she started walking to the next shop, a hooded wizard whose height was either unusually short or because he was hunched, seeming to be in a hurry, shoved her aside and strode off. Her bags flew everywhere.

"Excuse me!" She sarcastically called to his back. But he continued his hasty retreat, not even glancing back at her.

_So this is what it all comes down to! _Ginny mentally scolded herself, y_ou quit Quidditch for this? What did you think was going to happen, Ginny? Now you're here and...oh no! _Ginny stopped gathering her things for a moment; she had a horrible thought, _What if I'm here forever? What if Harry tells all my potential bosses that I'm incompetent!_

Ginny, conjuring up a hypothetical situation, saw in her minds eye a clear cut image of Harry leaning back on his chair and pompously laughing on the phone to an interviewer, saying things like _"...And one time...she accidentally stuck her elbow in the butter dish! Always clumsy!" _or_ "A journalist? Ha! She can't even write a decent poem...listen to this slop" _Harry began reading Ginny's valentine card _"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad? Who would write that?"..._

"Nooooooo!" She screamed, the image in her head disappearing. Ginny ceased her screaming when she noticed on lookers walking past her. "Sorry" she apologized, even though they probably didn't hear her. Wiping her forehead of glistening sweat, she quickly gathered her bags and left, ignoring the stares.

_I really got to stop doing that_

It was true, her imagination could tend to over due the situation. But lately it had been getting worse. _Would he really do that? He wouldn't...he's just dieing to get rid of me. _Ginny gasped, _b__ut what if he does both? Fire me and screw my chances of ever getting another job!_

Of course, when she thought of Hermione's caring face, it helped to calm her nerves. _Hermione wouldn't let that happen, she would give me a good recommendation...I hope._

To take her mind off the matter, she began to scroll through the list again; she wanted to make sure she had everything. "Ok...what did I miss...coffee" Ginny wondered just exactly how much coffee he wanted her to get. She could tell he consumed a lot each day; first of all, his breath smelled of it, and his eyelids were completely shot grey.

_He must not sleep very much, _Ginny thought to herself. And for half a second, felt a tinge of worry for the troll; but quickly waved it off. She nearly laughed at herself for almost feeling bad for him. _That'll be the day._

Hours later, she was finally able to enchant all of Harry's _crap _back to the Auror department. The place was almost empty by the time she got there; most of them probably went home for the night. She didn't realize how long she'd been gone until then.

Her desk still had the unfinished stack of reports she left behind, _I'll just finish those tomorrow, s_he mentally told herself. It was almost midnight and her patients left long before.

Just as she was about to knock on Harry's door, she heard muttering inside his office.

"...sort out every ones reports?...monotonous meetings I can't attend..." Ginny was beginning to think Harry was nuttier than she thought he was, _he's talking to nobody, s_he almost giggled to herself.

She jumped slightly when she heard Harry shout "got it!"

_Got what? _Ginny was witnessing Harry snap in his own office. She hesitantly knocked on the door.

"...What do you want!" Harry barked.

"It's Miss Weasley!" She tried to sound as pleasant as possible.

He swung the door opened so fast it almost knocked the wind out of her. Harry, looking a right wreck, stood there tall and over shadowing her.

His eyebrow twitched for a second, "Decided to take you're sweet time did you?" he defiantly said.

Ginny was just about to blow a gasket. _I can't believe him!_

"I did what you wanted Mr. Potter...I don't think I should be blamed for the amount of effort it took to pick up you're things...which just so happened to be on a day when every witch is trying to get there hands on any sale imaginable...do you realize how vicious they can be? Mr. Potter?"

Harry had a blank stare on his face, completely void of emotion. _O__dd, _she had just talked back to him...and he hadn't said anything thing yet. As insulting it may have been, it was better than him yelling at her.

"Er...?...Hey!" Ginny snapped, worried that Harry was in some sort of trance.

"HEY!...I mean what?" His voice cracked, suddenly aware of his surroundings.

"Mr. Po..."

"Just call me sir, Weasley" he said with disdain, as though Mr. Potter was a repulsive word.

_How about I call you arse face_, _"Sir, _I was _trrrrying _to tell you that I shouldn't be blamed for how long I've been gone...you did ask for a lot you know" She said, keeping all murderous thoughts to herself.

"It shouldn't have taken you that long Weasley...next time be quicker and stop using excuses. Just leave the stuff here and I will get to it later", he then slammed the door just as she was about to tell him off.

"aaaarrrgghhh" _what an ungrateful jerk! _Ginny grabbed her things and angrily marched out the door. Her swearing and ranting making everyone do double takes.

**_Minutes earlier..._**

Harry kept muttering to himself as he rummaged through stacks and stacks of paper work. He was trying hard to keep his mind strait. His eyelids were heavy and formed dark circles under them. He hadn't had a truly good kip in years.

"This is out of order...this goes here...throw this away" Harry's ruff voice sang, tossing and skimming through parchment after parchment. Harry was under immense pressure, if it hadn't been for that Jim, "amateur Auror" Harry growled_, _he wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. "Stupid kid had to go and blow are cover...thinks he can take on a death eater...moron...he'd be fired if I hadn't covered for him", Harry continued muttering to himself as he went through mountains of paper work. He wasn't sure how he would get it all done.

"Bloody mess!...No good secretaries...didn't even think to sort these all out before they left...useless..."

_You don't really think that do you? Not about all of them, _asked a voice deep down inside Harry's innermost mind.

Harry's breath hitched, he knew that voice...obviously it was himself...but it was different at the same time. He was afraid this would happen again, that all evil forces in the universe would come together and drive him to insanity.

For a second, however, Harry hoped it was just his normal subconscious asking him a simple question. It was normal for someone to double guess them self right?

"Of course I do", he laughed, as if it were a ridiculous question, and continued to stack papers.

_Really? Even sassy red heads? _

"Sodding bloody heck! I don't have time for this! ", Harry was almost on the verge of a mental break down. Voldemort's henchman were running around committing all kinds of crimes and Harry couldn't seem to keep his mind right. He ignored the strange voice and continued skimming and throwing, trying to keep his glasses on his large nose.

_"I do not 'sass'!", _an obscure but familiar voice caressed his ears, making him almost drop his parchment. He mentally shook his mind.

He tried going through the report again, hoping it would take his mind off...certain things. He read:

_Death eater was seen in London, October 1st; he fled the seen when..._

Harry's mind had paused a moment...for a split second, all he saw was a flash of red hair in the gleaming sunlight, but shook it off and continued reading...

_...he had fled the seen when an auror blew his cover. two witnesses were obliv...ee...iia...ted..._

Harry's mental words faded and his imagination got the better of him. A pair of brown eyes and blushing cheeks appeared in his mind. His eyelids were getting heavier and heavier, wanting him to rest so he could let these images..._no no no no! _Harry gave his face a quick smack.

"OK...that didn't work" he muttered, his hands messing up his hair (not that it was tidy to begin with).

_Can't stop thinking about her? The way she moves? talks? Or how she shuts her one eye adorably?_

"Merlin's beard! She's not that pretty anyway!" Harry irritably said, slamming his papers on the desk and paced around the room while trying to rub his eyes of fatigue. He didn't know why this was effecting him so much anyway, well...actually he did...but there was no way in the Dursley's home he was going to admit it to himself or any body else!

Harry, without being aware of it, began kneading his calloused hand protectively. He could still feel the tingly sensation she left there. What would everyone think of him if they knew the effect that girl had on him?

Harry started imagining familiar and clear figures. Every person he knew, including Hermione, Ron and Remus were standing around him. But there were no caring or understanding looks at all. His friends were laughing at him._ "I thought you were Harry Potter" _Ron said scathingly_,_ pointing at him while Hermione uncannily said in his ear _"Are you not suppose to be the most powereful wizard? The one who's supposed to defeat Voldemort?" _making him wince_. _Then Remus shook his head disappointingly _"What would you're parents think?"_

Then, to Harry's horror, Sirius, his deceased Godfather, put a firm hand on His shoulder_ "Thinking of pretty girls Harry? For shame!...what death eater is going to shrink in fear of you?" _he scorned_._

"Rubbish!" Harry huskily said. The ghostly figures dissolved, giving Harry his moment of silence. But just for a moment. What _would_ happen if they found out about...? Well...that would be just mortifying! Or worst of all...what if Voldemort found out? That would be disastrous!

Harry now formed new images in his head. Death eaters, including Voldemort who led them into a chorus of laughter, mocked him. Harry looked down at his wrists. Chains were digging into his skin, trapping him to his own humiliation. They might as well just cut off his ba...

Harry stopped the imagery there. Not able to take any more of it, he let the illusions disappear, including his chains.

He hoped the errand he gave Ginny would probe her to quit and keep her away for as long as possible. He chuckled darkly to himself, _how embarrassing!_ He was practically hiding from a little girl! A very short, annoying...mouth watering...

"Arrrghh" Harry clasped his hand to his face, rubbing his barely shaved whiskers. He was so ashamed of himself. He felt each and every testosterone filled cell just laugh at him.

"Who am I kidding...She's not going to quit" He groaned, sitting back in his desk.

If Harry knew her like he thought he did...he would have to plan out how he was going to breath normally. Because she wouldn't quit; his insides told him this.

_So you're going to just throw in the towel? You're Harry Potter! You killed the most evil Sorcerer in the wizarding world before you could even talk! Yet, you can't get rid of a puny, loud mouthed, little girl? Maybe you need to start thinking of better and drastic ways to get rid of her._

Harry began doing just that. It was true; sending her out to do long errands was child's play. He would have to push a few more buttons. _This is going to be a bit difficult, _He clinched his teeth while thinking of future situations when Ginny would be coming in smelling...well, the way she smells...and him sniffing at her like a pathetic dog. He bit his nail for a second, pondering.

"Sort every ones reports besides mine?" _And make it easier for them? Think harder!_

Harry scratched his head, scrunching his eyes shut. "Take notes at monotonous meetings I can't attend?"_ t__hat would be perfect if you hadn't already promised Kingsley you wouldn't miss another meeting._

Think think think Harry...think of something else think of...of..." But he didn't get to think of anything else, no no; instead what he got was the left over aroma Ginny brought in his office.

"Wow" he breathed, taking it in. It shocked him that it was still lingering. He collapsed on his couch, hands massageing his face.

He suddenly heard a faint knock. "Oh bloody...what do you want!"

"It's Miss Weasley!" He heard Ginny's sarcastic yet kitten like voice.

_Ah ha! So that's where the smell is coming from! You could smell that from miles away couldn't you?_ A boisterous growl was brewing at the top of his throat. Stop Stop Stop_! _He wouldn't be opening that cage anytime soon.

He trudged to the door and whipped it opened, almost swinging it off its hinges. It was intoxicating, the smell rocketing through his nostrils and down to his toes. Harry reluctantly pretended this did not affect him in the slightest.

Ginny stood in front of him, eyes brows furrowed, looking extremely tired and her hair was in disarray. Harry kept repeating in his head she was just a little girl, a short annoying little runt. She was of no importance to him, yep...no importance at all...

_Why do you keep calling her "Little girl", have you even glanced at her? _

Again, Harry ignored the voice, which was working hard to contradict every thing he said. He focused his attention on the 'girl', he firmly called her to himself, standing before him.

"Decided to take you're sweet time did you?" He used his most condescending voice...even if it did make those innocent brown eyes look up at him with hate.

"I did what you wanted Mr. Potter...I don't think I should be blamed for the amount of effort it took to..." Harry really wished she wouldn't call him Mr. Potter. Not because he didn't like it. Quite the opposite...he liked it _too _much. It sounded so graceful coming from her. Anything she says after "Mr. Potter" just goes right out the window. Instead of listening, he just stared at her. He'd forgotten how much he liked watching her. As a fifth year student, some of his favorite past times were watching the little Weaslet from behind library shelves as she studied, letting her hair cascade down on her text books.

_Pretty isn't she? _

Harry silently tried to disagree with himself. _No! I really think she got fat!_

_When you say fat...you mean curvy right?_

"Hey!"

"HEY!...I mean WHAT?" Harry startlingly replied. He hoped his inner thoughts hadn't betrayed him.

"Mr. Po..."

"Just call me sir, Weasley" He interjected_._

_Sir? You think "sir" is going to help you? _

Ginny huffed irritably _"Sir, _I was _trrrrying _to tell you that I shouldn't be blamed for how long I've been gone...you did ask for a lot you know" She said, obviously trying very hard to keep her cool.

"It shouldn't have taken you that long Weasley...next time be quicker and stop using excuses. Just leave the stuff here and I will get to it later" he finished and slammed the door before she could retort.

He could clearly hear a loud "arrrrrghhh" from outside his door.

_Ah, now look what you've gone and done! You made her mad._

_"She's always mad" Harry replied to himself._

_At you! _

Harry clasped his ears, begging for solace. His sanity was hanging by a thread. And he knew it.

Harry, lifting his head up slowly, glared at a clipping on the far side of the wall. Voldemort's maniacal laugh mocked Harry. Even though it was only a picture, it angered him. Harry whipped out his wand like a gun and blasted it to shreds; thus giving him the focus he needed. Yes, there was more important things to worry about. Phony prophesies and wooing pretty girls were trivial worries in his mind. He wouldn't stop until Voldemort was dead...never to haunt Harry's nights again.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! As an apology for not updating fast enough, I decided to be a little quicker on this one (without rushing the quality of the chapter that is). If you can guess what all the items are going to be specifically for (besides the obvious) your Awesome! Obviously the coffee is for Harry's insomnia. And just in case your wondering, no, Harry does not have schizophrenia and Voldemort is not controlling his mind. His little voice is just something I can relate to a lot. And it gets a lot worse later on.

Please keep reviewing and I will try to keep updating. The next Chapter is going to be filled with a lot of Voldemort situations and his dastardly plans (mwa ha ha ha). So just to prepare you for that.

You are all so nice, and thanks for being patient.


	7. Chapter 7

Only few people in the wizarding world knew where voldemort was. Even a good portion of his death eaters were unaware of his whereabouts. He only held his meetings in secluded places; especially places where tiresome boy wizards wouldn't find him. And this was the very reason there was a great disturbance among the group of diabolical men. Every death eater, even every potential follower, could feel his anger. He was not happy, a great cloud of warning kept looming over them, calling them...Peter Petegrew particularly was being called by fog was enough to cover the dark and dingy cave. A rat, which just so happened to have star like scars on his back, was perched in front of it. It seemed to be waiting for something.

"Enter wormtail" hissed a ghostly voice as gusts of burnt debris blew from the entrance. The rat skittered inside. It had to run a far ways to finally see the dim fire coming up head. It wasn't enough to warm the misty cave though. It was there only to provide light. He also noticed blasts of gleaming green rays exploding as he came closer. A hooded figure sat in a dark red chair, pointing their wand at the far side of the cave. Movement was clearly visible on the floor behind the chair; it was a large serpent, it's blazing eyes making the rat shake with terror. He gulped nervously. "Down Nagini...down...it's only Wormtail. You don't need to harm him...for now that is" hissed the same voice that had called earlier. "You may show you're true form my loyal servant" Voldemort ordered, his hand petting the servants snout with his long white fingers.

Peter Petegrew, a traitor and coward, transformed into his human body. He hesitantly stuttered over, watching his master shoot blasts of rays from his wand at his target hanging on the wall.

Peter glanced up the wall where he saw clippings and pictures of Harry Potter, burning from the heated blasts. Peter noted his master was becoming violent these past few months, more so than usual that is. The Potter boy was becoming more of a problem for voldmort. Peter hated being the one to give him the news that the Potter boy had ones again killed or captured one of his followers. "What a waste...he had a very powerful wand" Voldemort said the first few times it happened. But after a few years, Voldemort's tolerance for his servants failures was waving. How infuriating, a boy, not even old enough to be a teacher, was causing him more problems than he was worth. A puny, insignificant child, had already captured one third of his servants. Fortunately, they were obviously not his most valued but they were also week enough to succumb to torture or even simple bribery.

Peter knew he would not put up with this any more. How was he going to tell him?

"Master...you're lordship...I came back with..er...news..."

"Do you? Good Peter, Good...and would this be about the Potter boy?"

Peter cringed for a second. "Well, the matter got a bit complicated my lord...we..." but he couldn't finish his sentence, because Voldemort had flown out of his seat like a phantom and grabbed peter around the throat, lifting him from off the ground. The cold rocky wall was digging into Peter's back. Nagini hissed with glee, most likely exited by the thought of eating a full meal.

"These things should not be complicated Peter, I gave Lucius clear and simple instructions, but he failed me! I would have hoped you would make up for that Peter...for his failed attempts! How could you complicate such a simple task!" Voldemort's repulsive breath made Peter's eyes wince.

"But Master please!...You didn't let me finish!" He choked, holding on to voldemorts cold and scale like hands, "we can use this to our advantage! philiscus was captured!...but we can still use him sir!...we...we can still use him!" Voldemort released his cold long fingers from around peters throat and dropped him. Peter coughed and spluttered giving his master the most terrified eyes. He scrambled to the corner, trembling in fear.

"How?" Voldemort hissed, pointing his wand at him.

Peter raised his hands quickly, "Potter has custody of him! He'll find it sir...he will find whatever Potter is hiding"

Voldemort didn't say anything for a moment, only giving Peter a piercing stare. Than suddenly, as though he had just discovered something very useful, began grinning. Nagini, looking very put out, slithered back behind the chair. A full meal would have to wait.

"Yes...yeeees...we could use this situation to our advantage" Voldemort rubbed his dry chin, thinking deeply.

"Yes, we can find it sir! It will be easy" Peter squeaked, buttering up his master.

But Voldemort only scoffed, "Silence Peter, Philiscus won't find anything! However, We may be able to fool Potter...he has persistence. He just might be foolish enough to attack without thinking. His bravery will be his own worst enemy...it's what killed his idiotic Black.

"Black?...but Belletrix..."

"Bellatrix may have killed him...but If Potter hadn't been stupid enough to actually fall in my hands. His precious Godfather would not of had to come and protect him"

"Oh Yes! Of course master of course! Genius!" Peter was practically bragging for him.

"His courage will lead him to his own death" Voldemort cackled "But even better...his loved one's will die because of his stupidity. How much exactly does philiscus know? And will he say anything?" Voldemort hissed at petegrew, his face inches from his.

Peter was hesitant at first, but knew it was a lost cause to hide anything from his master. "He knows only one hiding place...and...he might say something...but only under immense pain"

Peter cringed, ready for a blow up. He thought he would for sure get a cursed placed upon him. But to Peter's surprise, his master only seemed more pleased.

"Good" Voldemort snarled, "We will have to change a few plans...but this will work just fine"

Petegrew was shocked. His master was happy that one of his death eaters could be telling Potter any moment where his lair was...or at least one of them.

"Peter...gather the clan...inform them that I will be waiting for them...on Hogwarts grounds"

"Yes master" Peter meekly said, "Yes sir, of course master I..." Peter dumbly gasped, realizing what his master was asking. "But...but master! Th-thats where...Philiscus will s-say..." But before Peter could get his last stutter out, Voldemort silenced him with a quick blast from his wand. Peter barely missed the hit as he jumped, squeaking back into his animagus form.

"That's the point you embecile! Now go!" Voldemort ordered, pointing his wand towards the exit.

Peter quickly did as his master said, squeaking pathetically as he did so.

"And Peter!" Voldemort called, his hiss echoing throughout the cave. "Remember! Don't let Potter see you in animagus form...Bellatrix has informed me of the boy's new hobby"

Peter, tentively turning his head, blinked curiously, wondering exactly was his master meant.

Voldemort wickedly grinned "Hunting diminutive sized rats!" He laughed maniacally, as if it were a casual joke.

Peter, realizing he was the but of his master's joke, nodded shakily and scampered off, his little body fading into the darkness.

Voldemort, still laughing at his own warped humor, floated eerily to his chair and sat, petting his snake tenderly with his long white finger.

"Oh my dear Nagini. That boy has been a pain in my side for far to long. Once I find it, He will regret the day he was ever born, and I guarantee you...I will find it" He then laughed coldly, watching Harry's pictures turn to ashes in the fire.

* * *

A/N: Yep, Voldemort is so evil he got a chapter all to himself. Don't worry though, this doesn't mean you have to wait a long time for the next chapter. I plan on putting the next one up in just a few days. Thanks for being patient.


End file.
